The subject matter disclosed herein relates to flight control. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to systems and methods for control of formation flying of aircraft.
Formation flying of aircraft is a high pilot-workload activity where one or more follower aircraft attempt to maintain a desired position relative to a designated lead aircraft. Systems have been developed in an attempt to ease workload on the pilot, including systems in which there is communication between the lead aircraft and the follower aircraft. For example, the lead aircraft may be modified to emit a signal that is tracked and followed by the follower aircraft.